


Distant Tomorrow

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual attraction plus alcohol equals smutty times for our favourite boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete PWP written for the HD Cliché Fest on LJ.

**X**

Harry watched as Hermione poured brightly coloured liquids into shot glasses in preparation for tonight’s party. 

After being begged by Hermione, Harry and Ron had reluctantly joined their friend at Hogwarts for their ‘eighth year’, so they could get their NEWTs and have the possibility of any job rather than just relying on the Auror programme – Hermione’s words, not theirs. 

Still, Harry was glad he had done it now. They shared their lessons with the seventh years, and had their own bedrooms connected with a common room and kitchen for eighth years only. There wasn’t many of them – the Gryffindors; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dean; the Slytherins; Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass; the Ravenclaws; Kevin Entwhistle and Lisa Turpin; and the Hufflepuffs; Justin Finch-Fletchley and Megan Jones. 

They tended to stick to their usual friends, but Hermione hadn’t been happy about that. She wanted to promote house unity throughout the school, and believed that the older students should set an example. 

Hermione had organised a board game night that nobody but she, Ron, Harry, and Dean turned up to, and then later arranged a cooking night in their personal kitchen; nearly everyone attended that, bar the Slytherins who only came out of their rooms to take their share of the food. 

Realising she was playing too safe, Hermione decided to play more to the teenage market, and had organised a night of drinking games, which had been met with a lot more enthusiasm. Of course, Harry and Ron were the ones who had to help Hermione set everything up, and would most likely be tidying the common room the following morning; or afternoon, considering they were in for a night of drinking. 

“Right, that should be enough for now; I’ll leave the bottles on the counter,” Hermione muttered, more to herself than Ron or Harry. “I think it would be best if we have a group discussion about which games we play, and once everyone is more relaxed, we should move onto Truth or Dare or I Have Never, so then we’ll be able to learn more about each other, too.” 

“Hermione, you know most people are just going to end up drunk and not care about bonding, right?” Ron grinned, stating what Harry was thinking. Hermione was trying, but she was overthinking everything; a bit of fun and alcohol was all they really needed. 

Not much later, bedroom doors opened as the other eighth years left their rooms to start the party. It was probably the first time they had all been in the Common Room at the same time, and they formed a circle out of plush armchairs around the table littered with shot glasses. 

“So I’m glad everyone’s here,” Hermione said after a moment’s awkward silence. “Please, feel free to have a drink.” 

The Slytherins downed a shot almost straight away, looking as if being in such close proximity to the other eighth years was traumatising for them. Slowly, others reached out for a glass too, and Harry went for one with bright blue liquid inside. It burnt slightly as it slid down his throat, and he held in a shudder as he got a taste of sourness. 

“So what game would everyone like to play?” Hermione pressed on, the shot glass in her hand only half empty. 

“Aren’t you gonna drink that, Granger?” Pansy queried with a nasty smirk. 

Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face, the gesture looking rather twisted, and threw back the rest of her drink with a sigh, shuddering as she emptied her glass. “So, any suggestions?” 

Harry had never really had time for drinking and parties, considering he had had Voldemort after his blood for most of his teenage years, so he was at a loss. Ron looked rather perplexed too, but nearly everyone else seemed to be racking their brains for the best game; even Malfoy and Pansy looked deep in thought, though the wicked smiles on their faces weren’t especially comforting. 

“What about Flip, Sip or Strip?” Daphne suggested, her eyes raking up and down Ron’s body. 

“What’s that?” Justin asked, and Harry was glad somebody did. Most people were nodding enthusiastically, although a couple of people looked unsure. 

“It’s quite easy, and fun too,” Lisa jumped in to explain. “Basically you flip a coin and say whether you think it will have a dragon or wizard facing upwards. If you’re right, you can choose to go again, or pass it to the right, but if you’re wrong, you either take a drink or take a piece of clothing off, and then pass the coin to the left. If you get two right guesses, you can pass the coin on to anyone you want, but if you get three, you can put a piece of clothing back on.” 

That didn’t sound too bad. At the very least, it would be easy for Harry to follow. 

“Are we doing the rule where you can’t do the same thing twice in a row?” Dean questioned. “Like you can’t drink or strip twice in a row?” 

“Yes,” Daphne answered quickly, her eyes focused on Ron’s crotch, which made the red-head blush as bright as his hair, and made Hermione scowl deeply. 

“Has anyone got a coin on them?” Hermione asked the group, and there was a lot of shuffling until Pansy threw a Galleon onto the table. 

“Bet you’ve never seen that much money before, have you, Weasley?” Malfoy taunted to Ron, and Ron’s ears turned the same colour as his face and hair, making him look very tomato-esque. 

Hermione hastily grabbed the coin off the table, and tossed it in the air. “Who wants to go first?” 

“I will,” Ron offered, and Harry suppressed a groan; he was sat to the left of Ron, which meant Harry had a very good chance of going soon, if not next. 

And typically, Ron called “dragon” as he flipped the coin into the air, and when it landed, the elderly wizard embossed on the gold was sniggering at Harry. 

Ron downed a shot glass and passed the Galleon onto Harry. 

Harry got his guess wrong too, and chose to have a shot, not wanting to be the first person to strip off. 

That duty ended up falling to Daphne, who, after being informed shoes didn’t count, pulled off her black tights, revealing her slender legs covered only by a short skirt. 

The circle went around, ocasionally going backwards when somebody would get their guess right, but by the time it got back to Harry, nearly everyone had had something to drink, or were without socks – that was all Harry dared to take off so soon. 

The game carried on, and more clothes were taken off, and more shots were taken. Harry could already feel himself getting a bit tipsy, his mind seeming clearer but fuzzy at the same time. Thankfully he was still mostly closed, only having lost his socks and jumper so far. 

“Dragon,” Malfoy called on his turn, and the coin landed with the dragon facing upwards, blowing golden fire through the coin. “Dragon,” Malfoy repeated, and once again the coin matched Malfoy’s call. 

Grey eyes landed on Harry, and Harry felt himself flush under the intense gaze. 

“Potter, your turn,” Malfoy smirked, throwing the coin to Harry, who only caught it thanks to his Seeker reflexes. 

Fuck; if Harry lost this toss, he would have to strip, meaning he would either be shirtless or trouser-less. Pansy was sat in a skirt and lacy black bra, and Dean was shirtless, but most people still had some modesty, even if they were on the borderline of becoming indecent. 

“Wizard,” Harry called as he tossed the coin in the air, and it seemed to fall back down in slow motion, spinning teasingly until it landed dragon-side up. Shit. 

Malfoy grinned widely. “Strip time, Potter,” he smirked, seeming a bit too excited about the prospect of seeing Harry half-nude. 

Deciding it would be best to go without a t-shirt rather than trousers, Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head, thankful he had had the jumper to protect him from this earlier. 

He heard a couple of people wolf-whistle, and he could feel nearly everyone’s eyes lingering on his stomach. 

“Damn, Potter,” Pansy exclaimed loudly. “Who knew a scrawny thing like you was hiding a body like that?” 

Harry could only flush under the group’s eyes. It wasn’t that he was muscular or anything, but playing Seeker for seven years had left him with a toned stomach that people didn’t seem to expect; other than Malfoy, of course, who looked rather smug. 

“Perk of being a Seeker,” the blond hissed, but his eyes stayed on Harry the longest, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at Malfoy, feeling his face flush bright red. 

Dean, who was on Harry’s left, got his toss right, which sent the Galleon back to Harry. Well if Malfoy wanted to play games, Harry was going to give all he had. 

Which seemed ridiculous in a game of luck, but Harry wanted to get Malfoy back, and Malfoy had had a shot last time. 

“Wizard,” Harry called, hoping that if it failed last time, it might somehow be more likely this time. He wasn’t disappointed, and the wizard winked at him from the coin. Malfoy was eyeing Harry with a knowing smirk, as if he knew exactly what Harry was planning, but that wouldn’t make it any less satisfying. 

“Wizard,” Harry called again, and he tried not to grin too widely when the coin fell wizard-side up. “Malfoy, I choose you.” 

Malfoy chose “dragon”, but once again the coin fell to wizard, and Malfoy proudly stripped himself of his shirt, and damn, Malfoy looked good. 

His stomach and chest were toned, and a trail of blond hair fell from beneath his bellybutton to under the waistband of his trousers. Harry was almost salivating at the sight. 

More clothes were shed as the game went on, and people were starting to get to the stage of sitting in their underwear; Hermione got cheers when she revealed her lacy red underwear set. Harry had had quite a bit to drink as well, and although he was a bit dizzy, he felt great, like there were no worries in the world, and everything was funny. 

There also seemed to be a game between Malfoy and Harry to get each other, and it was mainly thanks to each other that were both now just sat in their boxers. Malfoy’s were tight and black, and clung to Malfoy’s thighs perfectly, which Harry whispered to a horrified Ron. Malfoy’s amused smirk afterwards suggested he might have heard Harry. 

“Does anyone want to move to Truth or Dare?” Pansy asked loudly; she was another one clad in nothing but her panties and her bra which pushed her chest up and out, and Dean hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her, or rather her chest. 

The group nodded, most now just willing to go with the flow. 

“Are there any other couples here aside from me and Ron?” Hermione asked, somehow managing to sound composed despite the fact she was sitting in her underwear and her face was flushed from alcohol. 

Everyone shook their heads. 

“I thought you were fucking Weasel’s sister, Potter,” Malfoy said, throwing a nasty glare at Ron. 

“Not anymore,” Harry answered; he and Ginny just hadn’t worked out, but they were both happy now. “I thought you and Parkinson were madly in love.” 

“I happen to lack a cock, so no,” Pansy cut in with a teasing smirk. 

Malfoy was gay? That was good. Harry was bisexual, something he had only come to realise recently, and he thought Malfoy was hot, but maybe that was the drink talking, because Malfoy had an ugly personality. Then again, Malfoy also had pretty hair, and nice lips, and a hot body. 

“Well rules are no asking people about sensitive topics like the war or personal issues, and no daring somebody to do anything dangerous, illegal or that could get them expelled, and you can only choose the same thing twice in a row,” Hermione stated, not noticing most people weren’t actually paying attention to her. “And I would prefer it if Ron wasn’t dared to have any sort of sexual contact with anyone else.” 

She turned to look at Ron expectantly, and the red-head hastily drew his eyes away from Daphne. “Err, yeah, but I’m okay if Hermione has to do anything with a girl.” 

“What?!” Hermione snapped as the crowd ohh-ed. “Well then, you’re open to any of the boys.” Ron gulped but otherwise stayed silent. 

And then the game started. 

Dean had to reveal his most recent sexual dream, Megan had to give Kevin a ten-second handjob, and Justin had to tell everyone which teacher he thought was the most attractive. 

“Daphne,” Hermione stated once it was her go, her brown eyes lightening with mirth. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Daphne answered after a moment’s hesitation, and Hermione gave a very Slytherin-like smirk. 

“I dare you to kiss me,” Hermione said, and Harry though Ron’s chin would reach the floor with how wide his mouth was. 

Daphne grinned widely and almost jumped from her seat, descending on Hermione and mashing their lips together. Ron looked like he was about to faint, and Harry was cheering along with everyone else. 

The girls pulled back with satisfied smiles, and Daphne moved to sit on Hermione’s chair beside her, squished between Hermione and Ron. 

“My go,” Daphne grinned, throwing an arm around Hermione’s shoulder. Icy blue eyes landed on Harry. “Potter, truth or dare?” 

“Err, dare,” Harry picked, wishing he hadn’t at the look Daphne gave him after he spoke. 

“I dare you to give a lap dance to Draco.” 

Ron choked, Harry felt his face flush, and Malfoy shifted with a lustful expression on his face. 

Normally, Harry would have been appalled by the idea, because Harry hated Malfoy, and Malfoy hated Harry, and Harry couldn’t dance, but giving Malfoy a lap dance now sounded like a really great idea. 

Harry stumbled as he stood up, the world not as steady as he thought he was. 

The circle was small though, and he managed to get over to Malfoy in a somewhat straight line, steadied by Malfoy’s hands on Harry’s hips. 

Harry allowed himself to be pulled forwards until he was resting over Malfoy’s legs, their boxers their only protection from being completely bare against each other. 

Malfoy’s legs were rough but smooth against Harry’s, and Malfoy’s hands were hot on Harry’s hips. 

Harry had no idea what to do, but he swayed his hips and ran his hands over Malfoy’s chest, occasionally dipping and thrusting forwards slightly. 

The group seemed to be cheering Harry on, and Malfoy’s cheeks were tinged pink and he was watching Harry with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. 

“I think that’s enough,” Ron muttered, yanking Harry backwards and making Malfoy scowl. 

“Fuck you, Weasel,” Malfoy spat, but he winked at Harry when he flopped back into his chair. Harry’s cock was hard now, and judging from the large bulge in Malfoy’s underwear, Harry wasn’t the only one. 

After Harry’s lap dance to Malfoy, more people started to choose truth over dare, and Malfoy was the next person to go for dare. 

Pansy, who had chosen him, looked almost gleeful, and she looked at Harry hungrily. 

“Draco, I dare you to make out with the person in the circle who is the most fuckable,” Pansy grinned, and Harry only saw a flash of white hair before warm lips were on top of his own. 

Malfoy tasted nice, and kissing him _felt_ nice, and a pleasant sort of fuzziness clouded his mind along with the alcohol-related fuzziness that was already there. 

Merlin, he was drunk, but he didn’t care, and it was that attitude that made him kiss Malfoy back, because it felt good and Harry wanted to keep on feeling good. 

Malfoy was basically sitting on Harry’s lap now, their bare chests moving against each other and rocking their hips which sent waves of pleasure coursing through Harry. 

They only pulled part when a knock sounded on their common room door, and when Harry managed to tear his eyes away from Malfoy, he noticed everyone was staring at them open-mouthed and silent. 

Hermione managed to get up to answer the caller, and a large group of cheerful seventh years bounded through the door, music blaring through a Wizarding radio. 

“Come on,” Malfoy whispered into Harry’s ears as the circle fell apart to join the party crashers. “My room or yours?” 

Was Malfoy asking for a shag? 

“Whatever,” Harry answered lamely, and Malfoy smirked. 

“Yours will do; I’m not making my sheets dirty,” Malfoy replied, and Harry felt his face heat up and his cock seemed to grow even harder. 

Nobody seemed to notice as Malfoy pulled Harry by the hand to the bedroom, and Harry’s stomach flipped when the lock clicked behind them. 

Harry knew deep down that having sex with Malfoy wasn’t the most sensible of moves, because he had never slept with a man before, and he and Malfoy didn’t like each other, mutual attraction aside. 

But he really, _really_ wanted to have sex with Malfoy now, because he didn’t care about his inner thoughts, and Malfoy was pretty and made Harry feel good. 

Besides, Harry liked sex, even if he had only had it with girls; or rather _girl_ , and he supposed being with a man would feel just as good. 

Somehow they ended up on Harry’s bed, Malfoy on top of Harry, and were kissing each other passionately, their skin slick and warm against each other, with their hands trailing over each other’s bodies. Malfoy wasn’t soft like Ginny had been, but his hard muscles were soft in their own sort of way, and Harry liked how they felt beneath his fingers. 

“So how does this work?” Harry asked, detaching his lips from Malfoy’s. “Do I just shove my cock up your arse?” 

Malfoy shook his head. “No – I shove my cock up _your_ arse,” Malfoy told him, and Harry squinted in confusion. 

“But I’m a man,” Harry said stupidly, and Malfoy smirk widened. 

“So am I,” Malfoy said blandly, but there was amusement in his voice, and he rubbed his erection against Harry’s as if to prove it. Oh yeah – they _were_ both men. “Have you ever been fucked by a man before?” Harry shook his head. “Well then; I’m not letting you fuck me if you don’t know what you’re doing.” 

Harry couldn’t quite follow Malfoy’s logic, but he was happy enough to let Malfoy fuck him now, because even though their cocks rubbing against each other through their boxers felt good, Harry was starting to want more. 

Harry lifted his hips up as he felt Malfoy tug at his boxers to bring them down, and then Malfoy removed his own, and their bare cocks were jutting against each other, hot and electric, and better than anything Harry could remember feeling before. 

“Do you have any lube in here?” Malfoy asked, and Harry shook his head again. “We’ll make do then.” 

Malfoy summoned a tube of something and squeezed whatever was in it onto his fingers, and then moved them down to the curve of Harry’s arse, pressing the tips against Harry’s hole. 

Harry squirmed as a cold and wet finger breached him, wriggling as it moved deep inside of him. 

“Feels weird,” he muttered, and Malfoy sighed loudly. 

The Slytherin didn’t reply though, and instead pushed another finger into Harry’s arse. 

And then Malfoy’s fingertips touched something inside Harry that sent jolts of pleasure running through Harry’s body and made him scream loudly. 

“I don’t have Silencing Charms up,” Malfoy informed Harry. “But please, don’t stop on my account.” And then Malfoy’s fingers were thrusting quickly in and out of Harry, hitting his prostate with each movement. 

Harry was moaning loudly, and he whined when Malfoy pulled his fingers out of Harry, leaving his hole to clench on air, but then the head of Malfoy’s cock was pressing against the ring of muscle, and Harry shivered with anticipation. 

Malfoy and Harry both groaned as Malfoy pushed forwards, Harry’s arse stretching around the thick cock. 

It hurt, and felt strange, but it was good at the same time, and it was even better when it was Malfoy’s cock pressing against his prostate and not just his fingers. 

Malfoy’s hands were on Harry’s hips, and Harry’s legs had found their way around Malfoy’s waist, and Harry arched his back, clenching his fingers around the bed sheet as Malfoy started to build up the pace, rocking his hips back and forth as he pounded hard into Harry. 

Malfoy hit Harry’s prostate on every thrust, and was littering kisses down Harry’s neck, sucking on the soft skin hard enough to leave bruises. 

Harry felt Malfoy’s hand wrap around his aching erection, and Malfoy stroked him in time with each thrust, and Harry’s mind was clouded from both alcohol and pleasure, and he couldn’t focus on anything but the wonderful sensations Malfoy was putting him through. 

Harry came with a cry, spilling his release over Malfoy’s hand and onto his own stomach, and as Harry’s arse clenched around Malfoy’s cock, the blond thrust harder and harder until he stilled, releasing inside of Harry. 

Malfoy kissed Harry hard, their tongues dancing against each other as Malfoy pulled out of Harry’s body and rolled off him. 

“I’m sleeping here tonight,” Malfoy stated, and Harry was more than happy to allow that. 

They curled together in the bed, asleep almost instantly. 

Tomorrow morning would bring hangovers and regrets, but for now tomorrow was a long time away. 

**X**


End file.
